Cuddle Buddy (?)
by Hiruma YA-HA
Summary: Sena loves to cuddle, and while he's sleeping will usually crawl in next to whoever he deems comfortable that particular night. What will happen when he wakes up to find himself in a rather "unpleasant" scenario. (Suck at writing summaries - -) ***Rated T for minor language.***


_Hm? Who is this? Mm, they're so warm and soft._

Sena nestled in closer to the source of heat as it was rather chilly out that morning. It looked like it was going to be another rainy day.

Sena had snuggled up to most everyone at night on this trip, in his sleep of course, and whoever this was had a higher body temperature than he remembered any of the others having. As he looked up to see who he'd unconsciously cuddled this time around Sena practically had a panic attack.

_H-Hiruma-san!_

Hiruma's eyes fluttered open, revealing his striking green eyes.

"Ah, you're finally awake damn secretary."

Sena was absolutely speechless. When he looked down, he realized he had been draped across Hiruma's lap the whole night.

"I-I'm so sorry Hiruma-san! Please forgive me!" Sena pleaded as he quickly moved to sit up.

Surprisingly he found himself pushed back down.

"Damn secretary, stay put! We still have a little while before we have to get moving."

"Y-yes!" Sena quickly replied.

He began to feel really nervous about the situation he had gotten himself into.

_Why did my body think it was a good idea to get close to Hiruma-san?_

Sena snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Hiruma cackling softly; it could have almost passed as a normal chuckle, almost.

"Wh-what's so funny?" Sena asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Hiruma stopped to look down at Sena.

"Heh, I didn't know you were such a bold kid. One minute I was asleep only to wake up in the middle of the night to find you curled up on my lap." Arrogance was dripping off of Hiruma profusely as he flashed his teeth.

"Ah, well, that was...um-" Sena began, only to be interrupted.

"Hm?" Hiruma directed his intense glare at Sena, rendering him a babbling mess.

After a few minutes of Sena failing to express what he was planning on, Hiruma decided there was only one way to fix this. Shut the little shit up.

"Hey, damn secretary!" Sena nervously looked up from his fidgeting hands, only to feel something soft press against his lips.

_Eh? EH! H-hi-hiruma-san, he's...kissing me!?_ Sena couldn't figure out what to do, or how to react, he was so shocked.

Not a moment after the kiss had begun to get more passionate did they hear a single sound. Unfortunately, Sena wasn't the most lucky guy in the world. After Hiruma had infiltrated Sena's mouth, skillfully inserting his tongue in the small opening, Sena had felt something he never had before. I mean, he wasn't mortified like he thought he would be, or terrified that it was Hiruma kissing him, he just felt...pure bliss. Perhaps this was love. The kind of love you'd read about that was so passionate, that they'd rather die than be apart; not that Sena wanted to die anytime soon.

"A-ahem." Came a masculine toned voice from behind them.

Hiruma peeked over Sena's head, lips still gently pressed together.

_Well shit. _Hiruma wasn't exactly happy about the little discovery someone had made.

"Ah ha ha. Well lookie what we have here." Taki came up from behind Juumonji. "Two little love birds, forbidden to be together." Taki mused as he spun around gracefully, showing off his flexibility as usual. Juumonji just stood there, silently watching, as Hiruma hesitantly, and obviously irritated at the interruption, pulled out of the kiss.

"Why are you two shitheads awake so early?" Hiruma asked coldly.

"Ah. Well I'm not usually, but I had to go to the bathroom." Juumonji stated bluntly, in an almost distant tone.

Sena was blushing cherry red at this point. He clutched Hiruma's shirt, burying his face in his chest, hoping he could just magically disappear.

Hiruma placed one arm around Sena's waist, pulling him a little closer.

"Well then go. What are you sticking your nose into my business for!?" Juumonji gladly hurried away to an isolated spot to take care of whatever, and Taki remained, still prancing around happily.

"And you!" Hiruma snapped, catching Taki's attention quickly.

"Go be irritating somewhere else! Bother your sister or something." He ordered.

Taki hadn't really gotten the hint, despite it being quite to the point.

"Ah ha ha, Hiruma-sama you make me laugh. Everyone else is sound asleep, and-" Hiruma cut Taki off before he had a chance to finish his statement.

"Get lost before I decide to put a bullet in your brain, and go wake everyone up then!"

"Aye-aye sir!" Taki replied sweetly as he twirled away.

"Um...Hiruma-san?" Sena timidly spoke.

Hiruma looked down, to find that he was sporting the most adorable pair of, brown, puppy eyes he'd ever seen. It was almost too adorable.

_Hm...should I eat him here and now? _Hiruma contemplated.

"What is it?"

"Um, ah, I was just wondering, um, if, d-do do you...doyoulovemebecauseIthinkIloveyou!?"

It took Hiruma a moment to decipher what was just asked of him, and when he did, the biggest grin was plastered on his face.

"I guess I do. I would never admit having such a nasty emotion to anyone else, you got that?" Hiruma wanted to make it clear that no one was to know he had ever admitted expressing he felt love towards something.

Sena just giggled a bit before agreeing wholeheartedly.

The only thought that remained in either of the boys' minds were thoughts of the next time they could kiss, and how wonderful it would be, knowing that they felt the same way towards each other. Well, maybe it was just Hiruma thinking that, but Sena's cheerful thoughts were close enough to matching up alongside the demon's.

Sena began to climb out of Hiruma's lap, only to be pushed back down once again by the strong quarterback.

"Stay. I want to be like this a little longer." That said, Hiruma closed his eyes, as did Sena.

When Mamori and the others came over, lead by Taki, even she couldn't be angry at the scene placed in front of them. Hiruma was sleeping peacefully, Sena curled up against him with an arm protectively wrapped around his waist.

"Oh. My. Gosh. This is just too adorable!" Suzuna squealed. "Let's leave them like this until breakfast is ready." She ordered, shoving a smiling Mamori, and a pack of confused, and somewhat creeped out, guys over towards the fire pit.

Hiruma opened one eye to glace at the retreating pack of teens with Doburoku thrown in the mix, and took a quick peek at his new boyfriend, Sena, before closing it again to fall into as peaceful of a slumber as he'd had in years.

_**The End**_


End file.
